


A Trip to the Dentist

by justagayarmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is a dentist, Awkward Flirting, Dentist! AU, Dentistry, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Laughing Gas, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Porn, One Shot, cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/pseuds/justagayarmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's got a cavity, but he's absolutely terrified of the dentist's.<br/>But maybe a certain attractive dentist will make him warm up to them?<br/>Fluff so sweet you're sure to get a cavity too</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First EreMin fic, definitely not my first SNK fic. I got this idea from a really embarrassing trip I had to the dentist's, and I'm only now putting pen to paper.  
> Er...finger to keyboard?  
> Anyways, enjoy this fic with fluff so sweet you just might get a cavity yourself!

“Ugh.”

Eren angrily slumped forward in his seat, his elbows resting in his lap and his hands supporting his head. He glared at the carpeted floor in disgust, as if it had personally done him wrong.

He _really_ wished he wasn’t here right now. Getting punched in the face and dealing with both Mikasa and the physical consequences sounded ten times more appealing than sitting in this constricting car.

“Ughhhhhh.”

Looking at the clock on the radio, he cringed at how damn early it was. 7:54 AM.

Who in their right mind would be up this early anyways? Old people? Cats? Eren happened to _actually_ love himself, so he would _never_ willingly be awake before 10:00 AM. His body both craved and needed sleep, so why would he deprive himself of it?

But here he was, exhausted and pissed off as ever at the ass-crack of dawn.

“ _Uggggghhhhhh—”_

Mikasa snapped her head to the side. “For god’s sake, Eren! Quit groaning every five seconds already, it’s just the dentist.”

Eren shot up in his seat and gave the driver a pleading look. “But _Mikasa!_ You _know_ I hate the dentist’s! There are shots and needles and drills and they poke at your gums and make them bleed just so they can tell you ‘Oh you need to floss more’. I mean, _anyone_ would bleed if their gums were stabbed repeatedly with their sharp tools of _death and despair,_ ” He cried.

“Alright, when’s the last time you flossed?” Mikasa interrogated, already knowing the answer.

He grumbled an incoherent response, and she rolled her eyes as her point was proven. The anger in Eren’s body slowly simmered as he admitted defeat.

Looking out the window, he observed a stray jogger going by; her hair was swishing from side to side as she ran. Someone else was spinning a sign, dancing along to whatever music their headphones were playing. Another stranger held out a piece of cardboard with black marking on it. It was the usual ‘I’m out of a job and I need money for my family’ situation, but Eren couldn’t help but feel bad every time he saw one. Mikasa always tried to reassure him that they were just looking for money for the wrong things, but the hesitance still lingered in him.

Eren tore his gaze from the window and sighed at his adopted sister “...Why do I even have to go to anyways?”

“They told you last time you came in to visit, Eren. You’ve got a cavity that they need to fix.”

The brunette physically cringed at her words, and immediately felt restless. He hadn’t forgotten; there was no way he could have. It had been on his mind for weeks, but the reality that it was actually happening in the next 10 minutes was not something he wanted to face.

Mikasa pulled into the parking lot, and as soon as the engine was cut off his leg began to bounce. Eren could no longer focus his vision, and so he was stuck staring at the carpet again like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Do you...need to breathe for a minute?” Mikasa worried.

Fuck yes he did. Dentists made him so god damn nervous, even though he knew it was a stupid thing to fear. Part of his mind would try to tell him one thing, but his shaking hands and sweaty back would tell him another. He absolutely _hated_ that he was like this, all indecisive and hesitant and anxious.

But he hated being babied by Mikasa more. He had to gather his courage and face it head on like the tough guy he was.

He could do this. He had to.

Eren got out of the car, and marched straight up the steps to the dentist’s office. Opening the front door loudly, several heads turned to him but he paid them no mind. He walked straight to a chair and sat his ass down, feeling a strong wave of confidence. Mikasa came in much quieter, but took a seat next to him.

Yeah...

...Yeah!

He was going to be just fine! This wasn’t so bad! This wasn’t—

“Eren Jaeger?”

—he was going to _die._

All of his bravado left him at once, and he visibly shrunk in his seat in hopes of not being seen by the terrifying woman with a clip board. But it was too late; he had already made eye contact with those cold icy blue eyes, and she motioned with her head to the back room.

Mikasa gave him an encouraging pat on the back, silently wishing him good luck. And with that, he reluctantly left the safety of his seat and followed the blonde stranger behind the door.

She led him down a short hallway, and soon enough into a small room where his death chair was waiting for him. She gestured for him to sit down, so he wandered over and eased into it, heart pounding all the while.

After grabbing a few things from the cupboards around her, she placed them on a table and presented him with a heavy grey bib, apron, thing. Eren had no idea what it was or why he needed it, but they always put it on him.

While she was clipping a napkin type thing onto his neck, he felt the moths in his stomach frantically flutter inside of him. He needed a distraction, something to keep him from jumping up and bolting from the room without looking back.

The first thing that caught his eye was the dentist’s nose; it was—well, it was fucking huge. Unfortunately when he looked back up at her, she lowered her eyes in what he assumed to be irritation. He quickly had to averted his gaze to avoid the full force of her icy stare.

His eyes ended up landing on her name tag. Dr. Leonhardt, huh. Sounds Russian or something.

The entire time Dr. Leonhardt has been in here, she hasn’t spoken to him other than to tell him to lie down or lift his head. Her face held absolutely no emotion from what he could tell, and if _she_ was going to be the one to do drill holes in his teeth, Eren was going to flip his shit. This chick looked like she tore apart mouths for fun, and he had already gotten on her bad side earlier.

The cerulean-eyed man sighed nervously. Today was probably going to be the shittiest day ever...

“Are you Eren?”

Caught off guard by the clearly male voice, the brunette sat up in his death-chair and twisted around. He thought Annie was going to be the one murdering his molars, so who the hell just came in?

When he got a good look at the man standing behind him, Eren felt his jaw drop a few inches.

He was on the short side, but that didn’t matter to him when he got a look at his _gorgeous_ face. High, rounded cheek bones were raised even further by his dazzling commercial smile, and shimmering blond hair was tied back into a small pony tail. His straight across bangs were too short to be tied back, so they hung loosely right on top of his thick, dark eyebrows.

But what really caused Eren’s heart to skip a beat were those frosted blue eyes that were much warmer than the woman’s next to him. They were such an unnaturally bright color that for a moment Eren thought he wore contacts. They could definitely be just for show, but he wouldn't know if they were the real deal or not. After all, the brunette knew nothing about this mysterious and painfully attractive man in a white coat.

And he looked so _young_ too. How could someone who looked Eren’s age already be a fucking dentist? Suddenly, the brown haired patient felt inferior to the man in front of him.

“I’m Doctor Arlert, and I’ll be working with you alongside Doctor Leonhardt today.”

After a moment, Eren realized that his words and the hand held out in front of him were meant to be a greeting. He snapped closed his jaw, and gave him a nervous tight smile before returning his handshake.

“What’s...up?” he attempted, but immediately cringed at how stupid and awkward his phrasing was

Why was he being so weird and shy all of a sudden? This wasn’t like him, not at all! He was Eren fucking Jaeger for god’s sake; he did everything balls out and dealt with the consequences later. So why was he letting one guy get to him like this?

Well, not anymore. From this point onward, he was going to face this head on like a—

“Hahaha! Nothing much, just doing my job,” Doctor Arlert laughed, his fist trying to hide his smile and failing.

If he wasn’t already sitting down, he was sure his knees would have gone weak at the sight. Fuck, so much for _that_ plan. He was royally _screwed._

“Now, if I could have you lie down, we can get started on filling your cavity.” He instructed.

Eren blanched at the mere words, and his fists tightened considerably around the squeaky leather beneath him.

His movements didn’t go unnoticed, however. “Don’t worry, we won’t go straight into that just yet,” He soothed, and turned around to pull over a cart with two metal tanks on them. Attached to them was a weird looking plastic mask that he placed on the lower half of Eren's face.

“What are you—”

“This is a gas mask, used to transfer Nitrous gas and Oxygen directly to your nose,” The dentist explained. When Eren still looked confused, he continued speaking. “Your sister requested that we put you on Nitrous Oxide to make you feel more comfortable while you’re here.

_God damnit Mikasa! Always has to look out for her baby brother, huh?_

Dr. Leonhardt scooted over to the tanks in her chair, and grabbed one of the nozzles. He gave her the okay, and she slowly turned it until a hissing sound filled the air.

Eren had no idea what she just did, but he didn’t like it one bit. He moved to take off the mask, but Dr. Arlert gently pressed his arm back down.

“She just turned on the oxygen. You’re fine.”

_Can’t pure oxygen kill you though?!_

The cerulean-eyed patient became restless, and he could feel his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest. This wasn’t good, he felt trapped and caged in like some kind of animal, like fucking _cattle_. And if he didn’t get this thing off of his face now, he might—

“Eren?”

A calm, cool, and collected voice yanked him out of whatever panic he was about to spiral into. He turned his wide gaze to Dr. Arlert, whose fairy blue eyes were steadily and slowly pulling his back down to earth.

Once he realized he had his attention, the attractive dentist sat up a little. “I need you to breathe slowly and calmly through your nose as much as possible. If you do, I promise you’ll feel better and more relaxed real soon. Can you do that for me?”

How could he disobey when he was asking him like that?

It took a moment, but eventually Eren was breathing calmly through his nose, to the point where he almost forgot he had the mask on in the first place.

Almost, being the keyword.

“Alright, can you start introducing the Nitrous gas?”

Eren scared himself for a bit, wondering what the gas would feel like. Would it hurt? Would it tickle? Would he die?

...He decided to stop talking for a bit, and just take in the effects of the Nitrous.

After a few long moments, Eren began to feel tired. He took in a deep relaxing breath...

...and to his surprise, giggled a little when he exhaled.

It was like he couldn’t control it even if he wanted to. He tried it out several more times, and every single time his breath came out in stutters, like he was reminiscing over an old joke.

“Heheheh...” He chuckled, a loose smile forming behind the heavy mask.

The dentist must have signaled for Doctor What’s-her-face to turn up the gas, because suddenly Eren felt like his vision was swimming. His entire body was tingling, as if there was static covering every inch of his skin. And he had a hard time telling which way was up and which way was down.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be high as a fucking kite right now, but he didn’t care. It felt so weird and alien and _good_ that he didn’t want it to stop.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Arlert asked, keeping a close eye on his patient.

His foggy brain was having a hard time turning the dentist’s words into sentences, but eventually he understood what he was asking with full clarity. “ _YYY..._ _Yes.”_

The blond dentist laughed at his answer, and Eren scrunched his eyebrows. What was so funny about that?

“Seems like the laughing gas is working a little _too_ well, huh? Do you need us to turn it down a little?” he offered, and the brunette shook his head violently.

“No, no no _no, hell_ no, _please_ keep it,” He begged, giving him the best kicked-puppy look he could manage. This feeling was much better than the one his anxious ass had to deal with before.

Dr. Arlert donned his gloves and placed his paper mask over his face. After a few moments he even took away Eren’s happy mask. The brunette let out a sad whine of protest.

“Okay, it’s time to give you your shot.”

Aaand the fight-or-flight feeling was _right_ back in him. The very word made his hands tense at the edge of his seat again.

The two of them got their supplies ready, and when he noticed how nervous Eren had become again, it was Dr. Arlert to the rescue.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Eren. The laughing gas has dulled your senses a bit, and you’re probably having a hard time focusing, correct?” he speculated, and the brunette could do nothing but blink owlishly at him. “And think of it this way; if we _don’t_ give you a shot, it’s going to be a lot more painful for you, right?”

Sluggishly registering the information, he nodded once.

“Then we’ll need to do this. And my apologies, but we’ll need to go slowly or else it will feel rather uncomfortable and cold. So there’s going to be a lot in your mouth for a bit.”

Eren giggled at his wording. _That’s what she said._

“Alright, now open your mouth wide,” He instructed, and he couldn’t help but deflate when he saw that Dr. Leonhardt was going to be the one administering the shot. He unhinged his jaw, and waited for the death-needle.

“If you’re still apprehensive, try to focus on something else in the room,” Dr. Arlert suggested, and of course his eyes focused on blondie’s beautiful face. He wouldn’t notice him staring behind these dark shades anyway.

His dentist had very androgynous features, he noted. His eyelashes were short, but his blue eyes were impossibly large. His jawline was soft, but with a slight edge to it that made him look a bit more masculine. A small, button nose adorned his features, and as he watched him push back his bangs out of his eyes the word ‘cute’ came to mind.

Eren’s face felt warm at this particular observation.

“And it looks like you’re done!” Dr. Arlert cheered.

Eren blinked several times and slowly closed his jaw, feeling it quietly pop. Did he hear him right? He wasn’t just hearing things because he felt like he was having an out of body experience, was he?

“I’m done?” he repeated, and when Eren looked around he saw Dr. Leonhardt putting away her tools he felt his heart leap for joy.

“That’s right! You’ve already gotten through the hard part,” He congratulated, and Eren felt like he’d completed the longest marathon in the world and gotten first place.

He smiled loosely, his mind still addled by the laughing gas. “I’m a _winner._ ”

“Yes you are, Eren.” The attractive dentist agreed.

“...Can I go home now?” Eren tried. He _did_ say he was done after all, so maybe they would let him go early?

Unfortunately, the world was not so kind to Eren Jaeger. Dr. Arlert shook his head, his bangs swishing from side to side. “I’m afraid not. You just got here, and we’ve barely gotten to the fun stuff yet!”

Eren grimaced at his cheerful attitude. “You have a fucked up definition of fun.”

Annie shot him a cold irritated glare at his wording. She silently scorned him before leaving through the archway. This _was_ a family dentistry after all, and who knows what kids were roaming the halls around here. Luckily, or in her opinion unluckily, Eren was feeling too good from the laughing gas to give a shit about what came out of his mouth.

And he was _glad_ she left the open room. Now it was just Dr. Arlert and him, all by themselves, with no one to—

“In any case, Dr. Leonhardt and I will leave for a bit and give the medicine time to take its effect. Once you’ve lost feeling in your right cheek, you’ll know that your gums and teeth on that side are numb. Then, we’ll be able to start the filling,” He informed him.

Suddenly, Eren felt the very strong urge to cry. His mouth was going to get so _fucked up_ , and he wouldn’t be able to feel his _teeth_ , and the hot dentist was _leaving_ and—

“My poor teeth...” Eren whined, and he sniffled loudly. He could feel the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and part of him was upset at crying in front of a complete stranger.

But that only made him want to cry even more. Soon enough the tears were flowing and he was furiously wiping them away with his sleeve. This gas was messing with his emotions, throwing him up and down like an out of control roller-coaster.

Dr. Arlert shook his head sympathetically, and gave him a gentle pat on the leg. “Don’t worry. I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Eren had no idea if the innuendo was intentional or not, but it pulled a stuttering snicker from him anyways.

His dentist looked happier now that he had laughed, and he gave him one last comforting pat before leaving Eren by himself.

It was really quiet in the room. There was nobody nearby except for himself and his nitrous-addled thoughts; a hilarious combination to anyone except Eren.

_Ugh...I want to go home._

_But I can barely feel my body._

_But everything feels sooo great. Sooo...good..._

_Is this what drugs are like? I’m a good kid mom I don’t do drugs I promise._

_Noooooo..._

_...Which way is up again? Is it that way?_

_No, that’s right, not up. Fuck, now my head is spinning._

_Ugh..._

_...Dr. Arlert is so damn cute though. I bet he’s my age, maybe a little older._

_That’s fine though. I can totally do older, this is fine._

_But seriously, whoever hired that fine piece of ass did an okay job._

_Okay hand sign._

He then proceeded to attempt to make the symbol with his hands. It soon proved to be too difficult.

_...I should try and get his number._

_Then maybe we can actually like, talk, without me being higher than the Empire State._

_God I’m honestly so fucked up right now???_

Looking up at the speakers above, he strained his hearing to try and hear the quiet song in the background. He grinned like a fucking idiot when he figured out the title.

_Oh man, I haven’t listened to I’m Yours in like, forever!_

_I gotta...I gotta sing it. It’s my calling._

_Hmmm hmmm hmhmm hmhmmm_

_...I bet I sound fucking amazing. I should start a band._

_I’ll call it...Jaeger and the Jaegers. No, Jaegerbombastic. Jaegersquad?_

_Fuck who knew coming up with a band would be so hard???_

_Wait—_

_Wait wait wait hold the phone somebody hold the god damn phone._

_If I...If I sing a Legend of Zelda song and Dr. Arlert recognizes it, we can talk about it later! And other games too! Like on a date!_

_This is imperative to my love life. I have to do it for the greater good._

_I have to send the signal._

_But which one should I do...?_

_Lost Woods, duh! Everyone knows Lost Woods, even if they don’t play the game. I’m a damn genius._

_Hmhmhmmmm Hmhmhmmmm_

_hmhmhmhmhmmmm_

_hmhmhmhmhmmmm.......hmhmhmhmmm_

“So you sing when you’re drunk, huh?”

Eren looked over his shoulder excitedly, glad that his little plan had worked. But when he saw the small blond he really didn’t want to see, he deflated and turned back around. He folded his arms childishly.

_Yeah...I **guess**_

Dr. Leonhardt smiled softly at him, and shook her head before returning to her chair.

_Huh. That’s the closest thing to kindness I’ve ever seen on her face._

She shot him a glare, and Eren recoiled at the action.

_Fuck, can she read minds or something?_

After a few short moments, Dr. Arlert came back into the room. Eren smiled eagerly at the sight of him, and sighed dreamily.

_God, why is he so attractive? It’s really not fair, what the hell!_

_I really need to ask him out or something. I wonder if he likes Chinese food..._

“Actually, I prefer burger joints.”

Eren blinked once, and suddenly became struck with horror.

_Shitshitshit have I been saying everything out loud?_

Dr. Leonhardt aimed another sharp glare at him, and clicked her tongue irritatedly. “Yes. You _have._ It was mostly mumbling, but we could understand _every word_ you were saying.”

Eren shot up in his chair, his face exploding into a world of heat. As an extra precaution he pinched his lips together to keep himself from embarrassing himself any more than he already had.

Guess that explains why she was glaring daggers at him in the past few minutes. He aimed an apologetic look her way, but she ignored it.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. That’s really embarrassing and I probably sounded like a f—” Dr. Leonhardt gave him a look, daring him to continue that sentence. Valuing his life, he exchanged it for more kid-friendly words. “— _fudging_ idiot. If you could just—”

His attractive dentist waved a latex-covered hand dismissively. “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it, okay Eren?”

Eren obviously wasn’t okay with admitting how hot he thought his dentist was out loud, but Dr. Arlert wasn’t leaving any room for protest. Grumbling, he leaned back down until his dentist’s hand went back down to his side.

Pulling up a chair, Dr. Arlert pulled his paper mask back up over his nose and came close to Eren. Annie had a tray of god-knows-what in her hands, and suddenly he didn’t feel safe with anything she had handled.

The blond assistant handed his dentist a green, stretchy plastic thing, and he pulled at the edges a few times.

“...What is _that_?” Eren frowned, leaning away from his hands.

“This?” he asked, stretching it several more times. “It’s a dental dam. If something like a piece of metal were to fall into your mouth, this will ensure it stays out of your throat and keep you from accidentally swallowing it.”

Eren hummed once. Sounds practical, and anything that will keep him from choking is worth using.

“That, and the stuff I use to fix up your cavity tastes really gross. If your tongue moves around and tastes it, trust me when I say you’ll wish you hadn’t,” Dr. Arlert warned.

“...That’s weird,” Eren admitted. “Why can’t they just make it like...candy flavored?”

His hot dentist laughed at his question and shrugged. “Who knows?”

“Maybe the dental industry just likes to make people with bad teeth suffer,” He grumbled.

Dr. Leonhardt wheeled over to the opposite side of the chair and slipped on her own mask. “Open your mouth wide.”

He didn’t want to listen to her, but if they were going to fix anything he would need to listen to her demands.

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth wide. Dr. Arlert came closer with the green thing, and put it in his mouth. He ran it between his teeth, and each time it made a distinct click sound. He felt his head being pushed around as he tried to force the foreign object between his chompers.

On the side they had given him the shot, he didn’t feel anything other than pressure. But once he moved to the front and left side—

“Ow! Fuck!” he cried, and he felt the strong urge to pull away from his evil hands.

Dr. Arlert paused and looked at him pitifully. “I forgot to mention that you won’t feel this on the side we’ve injected the numbing medicine into. The other side, however...”

“You’ll feel it a lot,” Dr. Leonhardt pitched in, and it was Eren’s turn to throw her a glare.

“Gee, _thanks,_ Sherlock! I would have never figured that out on my own! _Shit_ that stings like a _bitch,”_ He complained. She looked less than impressed with his colorful vocabulary.

“My sincerest apologies, Eren.” He said, but his expression showed just how ‘sorry’ the little shit was.

“You’ve betrayed my trust.”

“I promise I won’t do it again.”

“What, like how you promised that you’d be careful?” he hissed, and Dr. Arlert simply laughed at how angry he was.

“Starting now,” He vowed, and Eren groaned and whined in protest.

.

..

...

“...And that’s the last bit!” Dr. Arlert sighed, his grin visible now that he’d removed his mask. While he was peeling off his gloves and disposing of them, Dr. Leonhardt adjusted Eren’s seat so it was lowered and more suitable for sitting. She then removed his sunglasses, his blood-stained napkin thing, and the soul-crushing grey apron they made him wear.

Feeling slightly disorientated now that the laughing gas had worn off, he examined his surroundings. His face was still numb, and probably would be for a few hours. But there wasn’t anything prodding the inside of his mouth or cracking open his teeth anymore.

“...You sure?” he squinted, unsure if he could believe him.

“Positive,” He nodded, standing up from his seat. “Sit up slowly, alright? And don’t try to stand just yet unless you want to end up on the floor.”

 _Kinky,_ he thought. But remembering his previous luck with keeping in his thoughts, he covered his mouth with both hands. Just in case.

Taking deep breaths, he held onto the arm rests of his chair and listened to the song playing through the speakers. It had long since changed since he last tuned in, and he was happy that he recognized the song.

“You got a pieeece of me, aaaand hooonestly. My life, would suck, withooout you~” he sang quietly to himself. A small smile made its way to his face. Eren silently commended this place on their kick-ass choice of music.

“So you sing even when you’re not high, huh?” Dr. Leonhardt commented. She was rearranging the tools on her tray, and didn’t look up at him when she spoke, but he could see a smirk on her face.

Eren became nervous at having been caught singing again. “Ahah, yeah...I sing whenever I can, but it’s not like I’m good or anything.”

“I thought you were pretty good,” Dr. Arlert intervened.

His input embarrassed Eren. So he had heard him singing Kelly Clarkson too? Why couldn’t the universe give him a break, _just this once?_

“Do you really believe that?” he blinked.

“Yeah. Give yourself some more credit, Eren.” Dr. Leonhardt defended. The cerulean-eyed man was surprised; he wasn’t used to people complimenting his singing, especially if one of those people were someone whose bad side he’d gotten on multiple times.

Eren felt a swell of pride at gaining approval from someone like her, and he straightened up in his seat. Beaming, he pushed himself forward until he was standing. He took a few moments to get used to gravity again.

After filing out a few papers, Dr. Arlert handed Eren a new toothbrush and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He sat back down and looked through several papers on a clipboard.

Eren was on his way out, when his body stopped moving. He froze in place, his mind telling him to do one thing while his body screamed to do another.

Eventually, he croaked. “Doctor Arlert…?”

Looking up from the piles of paper with a pencil in his mouth, the attractive dentist’s ice blue eyes peered into his cerulean ones for a moment. “What is it, Eren?”

But he couldn’t get his mind to connect to his mouth. Dr. Arlert was too out of his league anyways; he was a dentist for god’s sake! Not to mention unbelievably good looking, and he probably had a wife at home or something, even if they were the same age. What if he’s not even into dudes?

Sighing, he closed his mouth and faced the exit once more. “Th-Thanks for cleaning my teeth. Bye.”

Cringing at his awkward parting words, the brunette hurried to get out of there as soon as he could.

“I’ll see you soon.”

He didn’t stop his speedy escape, but his dentist’s words did catch him off guard. What did he mean by saying he’ll see him soon? Does he have that little faith in his teeth cleaning abilities? It was _one cavity_ for fucks sake!

Feeling slightly irritated, he entered the lobby where his sister was waiting for him.

She smiled as he quickly strode over to her. “Took you look enough. How are you feeling?”

“Like I might accidentally bite off my tongue,” He answered honestly. Only half of his mouth was under the effects of the medicine, and he kept tracing his lip with is finger.

Mikasa swatted away his hand. “Don’t touch it. And be more careful, alright?” she mothered, and Eren sighed at her coddling.

They were just about to exit the building when his sister pointed to the object in his hand. “What’s that?”

He tilted his head, confused. Why wouldn’t she recognize what this is? He lifted the package and showed her what was inside. “Can’t you tell? It’s a toothbru—”

Eren's word came to a stuttering halt. His face went completely red with shock at what was written on the back of the container.

In cute, curly handwriting was a phone number, and next to it was a small, flirtatious message; “You can call me Armin ;)”

Blinking owlishly, he inspected the package over and over to make sure it was the real deal.

Slowly turning around, he was met with Dr. Arlert— _Armin_ peaking around the wall of his work station. The blond dentist smiled when he’d caught his attention, and winked before making a ‘Call me’ gesture with his hand.

Eren felt himself jump at the gesture, and he began smiling into the palms of his hands. He could feel the heat coming off of him in waves, and he was surprised no one else was paying attention to him.

Well, no one else but Mikasa that is.

She inspected at her brother worriedly. “Eren? Eren, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

The cerulean-eyed patient shook his head and ran outside, blushing profusely as his sister was hot on his trail.

“Wait…are you… _blushing?_ Why is a toothbrush making you so flustered Eren, I don’t understand!”

He refused to tell her his reasoning the entire ride home. Instead, he decided to put a new number into his contacts and make dinner reservations at the nearest burger joint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment, and tell me what you thought of this! I've never written Eren nor Armin before, and I hope I didn't mess it up. I'm pretty proud of this one!


End file.
